Last night'll be the least of your worries
by Kaytastrophe
Summary: Post Hogwarts fic. Blaise Zabini meets an old schoolmate at a nightclub, and the fire between them reignites. Will it become an all consuming rage, or a pasionate blaze? Likely a bit of both. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My Beta's gone off to Lalaland for a while and I can't seem to find another, so I'm making do for now. Once you're done reading this fic, send me some suggestions as to what should happen next. This has a pretty loose plot ( and by 'loose plot' I mean that I only know what happens in the first chapter and the last ), so I'm willing to work with what the majority of you want.

Warnings: Slash. THAT MEANS BOYxBOY! Don't like? Don't read. Or, better yet, read my fic, become totaly disgusted, and leave a few flames.( you did find this in the Harry/Blaise section, so why would you have thought otherwise? ) There will be sexual content in later chapters, points to rated M rating and I appologize in advanced for any errors you might find. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Quite frakly, if I did, would I be posting my stories for free when I could be out making millions with it?

'Waits for reply'

I didn't think so. This disclaimer will apply for the duration of the Fic.

* * *

As I swing my hips in time to the frenzied rhythm, I can't help but grin a little. No matter how many times I say I won't be back, no matter how many shitty times I have here, no matter how many 72 year old wizards on polyjuice potion try to hit on me as I'm leaving the club, I can't help but coming back to it. The music is so loud I can feel the bass pounding in my chest, and I can hardly hear what the bloke in front of me is going on about. It's just as well, as he has a rather nasty lisp. 

" Ith exthellent" He's screaming over the music. A moment later, the crowd is jumping, and we have no choice but to follow suit or risk being elbowed in the face. " I've never been here before" He shouts again.

_He's rather good looking_, I muse, taking in his fine blond hair and electric blue eyes. _It's a shame he had to go and ruin things by talking._

As the song comes to an end and everyone's applauding, I quickly scan the room for my partner in crime, Liz. There's Amber, over in the corner- and Erik's waving at me with a slight grin. Theo's busy snogging the bartender, and Pansy is trying her hardest to catch the eye of a handsome brunette, whose ruthlessly ignoring her. I'm getting nervous as I can't seem to spot her, and my dancing partner is getting rather handsy with me. I have to bring my hand over his and place it onto his own crotch, rather then let it sit on mine, about 3 times. A moment later I spot her, dancing with a freckly redhead, and nearly sigh in relief.

" I'll see you later, then." I say with a the half smile I know makes me look nothing short of adorable. " but not _that_ much later." I add with a wink, making my way towards Liz. It's gotten pretty hot in here, and I'm just about to grab her arm so we can call it a night, when someone catches my eye.

He's got dark, unruly hair, which still looks soft to the touch. He's small- maybe about 5"5 or 5"6, and he is the perfect mix of muscular and willowy. A bright grin, a delicate face, and a slight hunch. Either he's pissed out of his mind, or he has horrible posture. Either way, I still want to give him a shot. Honestly, it's the _least_ I can do. There are so many human beings on this planet- and just one me. To be quite frank, I think I'm offering the world a service.

I sidle up beside him at the bar, giving my head a slight shake to keep my hair out of my eyes. " Another gin and tonic, I suppose?" The bartender, Grace, asks with a smile.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask." I say, giving her a mock disapproving frown. She shakes her head and moves off to another part of the bar to fix my drink, and as she leaves, he turns around. His eyes are stunning in this lighting- a vivid, almost acid green.

" I take it you're a regular here, then?" He asks with a slight semi-smile. This has got to be a sign- he has the same smile as I do! I can practically hear wedding bells. Or moaning… but that would have been a bit too vulgar a thought, and for all I know this guy could be quite practised in the art of occulemency. I once made the mistake of thinking something along those lines rather openly, and, well, he…

Okay. Not the point.

" Yeah, I suppose " I say with a shrug. " You new?" I ask, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

" Well, I'm not a religious club goer, if that's what you mean. It's my first time here, at any rate." He runs a hand through his hair and I nearly swoon. Honestly, he shouldn't have done that. I'd quite gladly have done it for him. I'm positive he noticed, but at this point, I don't care. I've only known the guy for around two minutes, and I already want to screw him.

" Girlfriend drag you here, then?" I ask with a sympathetic frown. It's not as if his sexuality will be a big deal, but morally speaking, I think that it's only right that I at least pretend to care whether he's straight or not. If he isn't, excellent- but if he is, we'll just have to work around that.

" No, it's just me tonight" He says, taking a sip out of his cup. My G&T arrives, but I pay it no mind.

"_just me tonight"?_ What is he playing at? That could mean anything!

" That's too bad" I say, without an ounce of sympathy." You're welcome to hang with me and my mates, if you'd like " I say, gesturing to Pansy, Amber, Theo, Erik and Liz. Theo is still swapping spit with the bartender ( actually, they're getting quite heated- perhaps they ought to simply toss everything aside and make love on the table. They've as good as done already, at any rate. ) Pansy is still trying to come onto the brunette, and Liz is now throwing her head back and dancing to some muggle rock band. Not bad, actually. I grin as it repeats the opening line- ' I like your pants around your feet'. How appropriate.

" Sure" He says, following my gaze. " Erm.. Or rather… perhaps it would be best if we just kept to ourselves" He says as a large bouncer is now moving towards Theo menacingly. I consider going over to help, but stop when I notice that it's Jimmy. He's worked here fore a while, almost as long as I've been coming here. He'll simply give Theo a good shake and remind him to stay away from the bartenders. Theo, of course, doesn't know this, and looks as if he's about to piss himself, which immediately draws laughter from my companion and I.

" No problem" I say, draining my glass. For the next two hours, we sit at the bar and talk about any and everything- he tells me that he works for the ministry of magic, and I smile and tell him the same. Our night is filled with ' did-you-catch-that-match's', and 'why-yes-I-do-rather-enjoy-turnips's'. The 'well-I-ought-to-be-heading-home's' soon come along as well. Thankfully, he's quite clearly drunk. There's no way I could leave him to make his own way home, as he told me that he's driven here. ( Yes, in a _car_! Some people…) It's a bit late to be sending him off in a taxi, and I have no intention of hailing the knight's bus for him, so I decide to take him round to mine. It's hell getting him to shut up on the way back- he just goes on and on about how hot it is. Soon, he's giggling like a girl and tugging at my arm, calling me 'sweetiekins' and 'sugar'. To begin with, it's a bit comical, actually. But towards the seventh set of stop lights, I've had enough of his pet names.

" It's Blaise" I say, looking down at him mildly. His head is leaning against my shoulder, eyes closed. " Zabini, if it makes a difference" I add, though I'm not sure he's heard me. We continue on until I reach my flat in London and park just off of the curb.

" Molotter" He mutters groggily as I lift him through my door, only minutes later. " Shamus Molotter"

I suppose he has heard me, then.

I take him directly up the stairs and let him lay in my bed. It's quite a task, to be honest. He's not heavy, mind you- quite the contrary. But he's all dead weight, and, though I've failed to notice it until now, I myself am quite thoroughly drunk as well. I should have known- I had been a bit too witty in the bar- a bit too witty to be sober, leastways. I'm just about to do the kind thing and leave him to sleep when he sits up against my headboard.

" Perhaps…" He says, rubbing a hand over his eyes before continuing "Perhaps you ought to stay? You know, just for now. Until I get to sleep, and all that."

Merlin, just look at him- he's the sweetest little thing. How can I say no to that? Beside, there's no way we'll be doing anything but sitting.

Thought I've managed to get this through my head, my body is a completely different story.

" Sure" I relent, coming to sit on the mound of pillows balanced atop my bed. He cuddles into me, almost like a toddler, and smiles. " What was your name again?" He manages.

" Blaise. Why?"

" I just want to know who's name I should call out. " He says sleepily. For a moment I'm convinced that it's only a slip of the tongue, but soon his tongue has managed to slip into my mouth, and all I can think is- bloody hell, he's damn adorable. Much better then those other boys, at the least.

That's what I do for a living, by the way. I'm a whore.

* * *

A/N: 'makes puppy dog eyes' Reviews? _PLEASE_? 


	2. Chapter 2

As my eyes flutter open, I glimpse a clock on the wall just opposite me. Funny, since I don't quite remember having had a wall clock- hell, I don't even remember having had beige walls. Reading the clock is quite a task- the numbers seem to be doing a jig, and it's making me a bit nauseous. Finally, I order them still with a mumbled '_quit moving about_' and am able to read the time.

" Holy shit!" I roll over, but am not ready to hit the ground as soon as I do. Odd- I usually lay on the left side of the bed, but that's not a big deal. My head's swimming after the sudden movement, and my loud 'thump' awakens my companion on the bed, who lets out a quiet groan and stretches.

" Morning, love" I say, expecting Allyssa to smile up at me from beneath the folds of her white waffle duvet. But that never happens. Instead, A dark mop of glossy hair, almost perfect even at this ungodly hour in the morning, pops above a dark, rich chocolate duvet cover. Pillows are spewed around the room as if they had been removed in a flurry the night before, and a gold trimmed sash lays right on the edge of the bed, ready to slip off onto the blond hardwood floor at any moment.

" I've told you plenty of times, _kitten,_" The head says, his voice smooth and comforting " I've a proper name, and it isn't love, sweetheart, sugar, sweetikins, or baby "

He shifts slightly to reveal coffee brown eyes, almost as dark as the bedspread covering him. He looks right at home up on that bed- though he's lean and toned, with sharp features, he seems inviting and warm.

" Wh-who are you?" I say, gripping my head with my hands and shaking slightly.

" Don't tell me you've already forgotten." He says lightly, shifting slightly so that he can stretch again before laying his head on crossed arms. Damn, he's bloody gorgeous.

" It's not as if you know who I am" I spit, regretting the words even as they cross my lips. Of _course_ he knows who I am. Only a bloody-

" Shamus"

-imbecile wouldn't know Harry Potter when he saw him. I squint at him, and he looks triumphant at having remembered my name. The only problem is, though I don't know _where_ I am, I'm still fully aware of _who_ I am, and 'Shamus' I am not.

"_What_?"

" That's your name." He says, sitting up against his headboard and furrowing his brows. From his new position I can see much more of him, and try as I might, I can't help giving him a quick once over. ' Very nice ' I mentally compliment.

" No it isn't " I say, forgetting for a moment that I'm already late for work.

" Yes it is." He says with a slight chuckle.

" No, it isn't."

"_Yes it bloody well is!"_

" _No it bloody well isn't! "_

" Yes it is!"

" **It isn't**."

" **It is**!"

"**IT**-" He comes up to me and lays a hand over my mouth to silence my retort. It's just as well anyways, since I would've grown tired of this game sooner or later.

" Fine" He says shortly. " Kitchen" he points out the door, and I nod slightly to let him know that I won't start up the game again once he's removed his hand from my mouth. He does so in a moment.

" Why?" I ask, running a hand through my hair and reaching for my jeans.

" So we can figure out just who in the hell you are" He says, though he doesn't sound as angry as I would have assumed he would. Without another word, he leads me down three flights of stairs to the kitchen. Silver pots hang from the ceiling and a bronze backsplash adds color to the otherwise monochromatic kitchen. It looks efficient and professional, much unlike my own cozy abode. In fact, it seems as if the bedroom was the only place in this building that happens to have real furniture- everything else is eclectic or modern, but there are no squishy arm chairs or proper couches. How could you have guests over if the ground is more comfortable then the actual furniture?

" Coffee?" He asks, already pouring me a cup before I reply. I nod my head yes and mutter a quiet thank you before I watch him go to work on… well, I'm not quiet sure. But whatever he's making is bound to be good- just look at the way he tosses things in a chops like a madman, all the while looking comfortable and self assured. Perhaps he's a chef.

" So… what's up?" I ask, self conscious despite myself. Perhaps I should have grabbed more then just my jeans on my way out. He himself is almost fully clothed, with smart looking black trousers hanging on his waist, secured by a black and silver studded belt, and a neat black Ralph Lauren Polo.

" Don't give me that" He says, a slight grin on his face as he finally sets his concoction to fry on the stove behind him and turns to face me. " You really mean something along the lines of 'what happened' or 'was I any good'."

" Well…?" I let the question hang, assuming he would simply answer without me having to voice it.

" You were a bit sloppy, actually" he says, sitting on a bar stool opposite me and gesturing to suggest that I should do the same. " Not my worst, but definitely not my best." At this he pauses, taking a sip of coffee. " But your sloppiness may be a product of your non existent ability to hold your liquor."

Despite myself, I smile a little at that last bit, but it quickly fades when I register what else he'd said.

" You mean… we…"

" umm humm." He says through a mouthful of coffee.

" Well" I clear my throat, for lack of anything else to say or do. Another sip of coffee, perhaps?

" Is that going to be a problem?" He asks, though he doesn't seem to care either way.

" Well… yes"

" Already have a boyfriend, then?"

" No… or rather- a fiancé" At this, the things that I've done hit me with it's full impact for the first time since I've woken up. I've slept with other men before, mind you- almost as many men as women- but I've never been stupid ( or drunk ) enough to do so while in the middle of a serious relationship. To say I regretted having gone out last night would be an understatement. Allyssa- beautiful, sweet, gentle Allyssa. She's never done anyone any harm ( which is more then I can say for myself ) and she'd never so much as let her thoughts rest upon the idea of an affaire, let alone go through with one. Though I had unwittingly slept with another man while already engaged ( give me a break, I was drunk! ), I can't help but think that I had some how wanted it. Looking at my partner now, with his silky hair and relaxed demeanour, I can almost fathom doing it again ( not that I will, of course). At the vary least, I can see why I had done it the first time.

_NO! Stop thinking like that! Allyssa loves you, and you love her! END OF STORY._

" That's a shame" He says lightly, refilling my cup before I have a chance to ask it of him. He then gets up, reaches into a chrome cabinet and tosses me a bottle of Advil before checking on whatever it is that's cooking. The smell is wonderful, though I can't quite place it.

" Well… I- I…" I collect myself with a deep breath, lest I begin to ramble on to this stranger.

" Oie, Blaise" I hear from the landing on the stairs above us. I look up to see a small girl just about flying down the stairs. She looks quite a bit like this Blaise character ( I'm just assuming that's his name- unless there are more people in this house, which is quite likely considering its size ) only her features are more delicate, softer. Her hair, in contrast to his silky straight locks, were curly, though they still looked soft to the touch.

" What? " He says, gulping down a mouthful of coffee so as to answer her.

" Morning" She grins brightly, plopping herself onto a barstool just to my right.

He gives her a small smile in return. She looks no older then 16, by my guess.

She turns towards me for a second, takes in my bare chest, then smiles at me. " You another one of my brothers' conquests?" She asks, grinning like a cat.

" Well-"

" Liz?" Blaise interrupts.

" Yeah? "

" Shut up" As she opens her mouth to reply, he stuffs a forkful of whatever he's just made into her mouth. She chews slowly, a contemplative look on her face, then nods.

" I've tasted worse"

" I'm sure you have." He puts a plate of the most gorgeous looking omelette and vegetable thingy majoger on the table in front of her and offers me the same, which I gladly accept.

" Wow, feeding him too? He must've been good." I blush at her words, but Blaise simply attempts a frown and fails miserably.

" Ignore her" He advises me. " So what were you about to say?"

" Never mind" I say timidly, forking a bit of this omelette thing into my mouth. It's absolutely delicious.

After several minutes of silence, in which Liz and I are happily stuffing our faces and Blaise is simply sipping coffee, I decide to resume our conversation.

" What am I supposed to tell her?" I ask, forcing myself to meet Blaise's gaze.

" What were you _planning _on telling her?"

" I-"

" Trust me, every guy's already thought up the perfect excuse for infidelity"

At this, I shrug a bit, though it is true. I have thought up a few excuses to be used in a situation like this.

" I was going to tell her that it couldn't be helped. That it had to do with work."

Both Blaise and Liz raise their brows, so I'm forced to continue.

" I'm a watcher " I finish dully.

I can see the 'ohhhs' written across their almost twin features. A watcher is like an arour, the only difference being that we're secretive about it while watching a target. For the most part, we have to learn to shape shift, and to use other means of disguise to get up close and personal with our charges. The odd thing about it is, while we may be secretive about our misions, the majority of us are known watchers. Not as if it matters- once we're on a job, we tend to take up some sort of disguise anyways. At times we're called on to exterminate, others, we're called on as body guards. It's pretty interesting stuff, when you're not busy filling out paper work.

" So you're going to tell her that you had to sleep with the enemy?" Liz pipes up.

" Well, when you say it like that…"

" Whatever, your excuse is for you to compose" Blaise says, glancing at his Cartier watch. I'm a Cartier kind of guy myself. " Anyways, we really only came down here to figure out who you are."

" You don't even know his name?"

" Liz…"

" _Sorry_, but it's-"

" LIZ!"

" Alright, _alright_!" She shakes her head and holds her hands up in defeat. " Shutting up."

" You don't know who I am?" I say, suddenly in awe. Man, this Blaise character really _is_ pretty thick.

" I wouldn't have asked if I did. Why… _should_ I ?" Both he and Liz move closer and I unconsciously move back, feeling slightly uncomfortable under their scrutinising gazes. I _really_ should have picked up that shirt.

His eyes suddenly spark with recognition, and his face pales considerably. " P-Potter?" Well, he doesn't seem so calm anymore.

I nod, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as their eyes meet in a private gaze then return to me.

Just to be sure, he reaches out a hand and tosses my bangs aside, long enough to catch a glimpse of my lightning bolt shaped scar. The look on his face would've been priceless, had I not been sure that it somehow meant trouble for me.

" And you don't know who I am?" He says steadily.

I shake my head no, letting my bangs fall back into place and hiding my scar.

He gulps and nods, then shares another look with his- daughter? Sister? I've already forgotten. She gives a slight nod, eyes wide, and his gaze returns to me once more.

" Harry, you probably won't remember me-" The look on his face tells me otherwise, but I nod anyways " But, I went to Hogwarts."

" Yeah…" I prod, suddenly afraid of what he might say.

" Umm… Zabini."

I stand so quickly that the chair behind me barely manages to stay up right.

" What'd you say?" I hiss sharply.

" You heard me just fine, Potter. And quit it with the Parsel tongue- you know no one can bloody well understand you, so just speak English." He says, his old calm demeanour completely forgotten. Well, I like him better this way, anyways. It'll make it much easier for me to be angry with him.

Liz stands quickly too, backing away from the two of us and whisking our dishes away and into the sink, perhaps afraid that we'll suddenly begin to toss dishes at each other in our anger.

" Whatever" I say, trying to regain control of my voice. My fists are shaking in anger, and now the situation seems all the more worse- BLAISE ZABINI? How could I cheat on Allyssa with… HIM!?! "I'll be seeing you, then." I march up the stairs, intent on getting my things and leaving. I come back down the stairs, fully clothed, and stare at him with loathing.

" Where are my car keys?" I ask, annoyed.

He gestures back up the stairs without glancing up from the binder on the kitchen counter. I've noticed that while I've been upstairs, huffing and puffing and causing a fuss, Liz seems to have retreated back upstairs. Smart one, that girl.

" Well, go get them" I demand.

" They're your keys, Potter" He's saying, turning around and leaning casually against the counter, looking for all the world like he had back in school. Where had that soft, docile, mild Zabini gone? Probably back upstairs with his sister. " Get 'em yourself."

" The sooner you get them, the sooner I can leave" I reply without missing a beat. " I know how badly you want to chuck me out. "

" Quite the contrary, Potter." He says, self assured smirk plastered across his features.

He continues at my raised brow. " I wouldn't mind screwing you again, if only to make sure that, not only are you late for work, but your fiancé manages to catch you at it."

I probably would have taken him up on his offer if he'd managed to phrase it in a different manner, a thought which disgusts me.

" You'd never be so lucky, Zabini" I say, matching his tone and forgetting that he had, in fact, already been 'so lucky'." Now go get my keys. It'll take me too long to find them."

" No, get them yourself."

" No, _you_ get them. This is _your_ house."

" Well they're _your_ keys." He says, folding his arms across his chest.

" You stole them"

" It was either that or I let you drive home drunk."

" I could have driven myself." I retort.

" Trust me, you couldn't have."

" Just go get my bloody keys!"

" No!"

"Yes!"

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

" I won't!"

" Go get them!"

" No!"

" **FINE !**" I finally relent. I grab his wand, consequently sitting on the kitchen's island between us, and give it a sharp wave. The keys come zooming by so quickly, they barely miss hitting his head, ruffling his silky locks. He doesn't so much as move an inch, though I'm sure that he knew they were coming. Honestly, I'm not the best at summoning charms- never have been. It's a wonder I didn't impale him with my car keys just now.

" GOODBYE!" I yell, feeling childish as I struggle with the doorknob. I stop pulling and prodding at it, turning to him with a pointed look at the knob. He smiles a bit as he comes to my rescue, turning the lock before opening the door and giving me a smug look.

"Well it wasn't a-"

" Shut it" I mutter, forcing his wand back into his own hands and stalking out to my car.

Now not only am I totally pissed off, but I've missed the coffee run at work. Bugger.


End file.
